


...And Ashes

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, KILLING ME HERE, THE FUCKING SCENE, the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: part two of processing that heartwrenching scene, you know the one, in Infinity Warcompanion-ish toJust Dust...





	...And Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> fucking heLL I swear they drew out Peter turning to ashes just to torture us. 
> 
> this and "Just Dust..." are in the same doc in my drive and it's appropriately titled "FUCK YOU AND YOUR ASHES INFINITY WAR"

“Something’s going on,” he heard Quill say. Tony turned and his eyes widened when he saw every one of the Guardians dissolve into ashes. What the hell? He staggered to his feet, wincing at the pain lancing up from where Thanos had stabbed him. They were just....piles of ash, the same color as the dust of this world. 

Tony whirled around to face Strange. “I thought we  _ won.” _

“This was the only way,” Strange choked out. Tony watched in horror as the ashes consumed him too. This couldn’t be happening. This  _ couldn’t be happening. _

His heart jumped in panic when he heard a shaky “Mr. Stark?” NO no no no, not Peter,  _ no. _ “Something’s wrong, something--something’s wrong.” He barely caught the kid when he stumbled forward, pain in his side forgotten in face of the pure terror in Peter’s eyes. Peter latched onto him and he held him close. “I don’t want to disappear,” Peter sobbed. 

Tony wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t, that everything was going to be okay, they’d figure out what had happened to the others and get them back, everyone was okay, but he couldn’t. He could see the ashes swirling off of Peter’s legs. Oh god oh god oh god. He tried to bat the panic away, he needed to figure out a way to save Peter, what was going  _ on. _

Peter’s foot completely disappeared and they collapsed to the ground. Peter’s eyes were still full of terror, his hand gripping Tony’s arm so hard if he wasn’t wearing the remnants of his suit it would crush his bones.  _ This _ was why he hadn’t wanted Peter up here. Peter was still just a  _ kid, _ a  _ high schooler. _ He should’ve been on a field trip, not up here on some deserted planet fighting a being that might as well have been a  _ god. _

Peter choked on nothing “Sorry, Mr. Stark.” His grip loosened and Tony glanced at his arm to find Peter’s arm dissolving into ash. No, no no no no. He felt tears in his eyes as Peter tried to smile at him before the ash made its way up through his chest. The terrified smile was the last thing to disappear, burned into Tony’s retinas forever. 

Tony tried to blink back the panic in his chest and the tears in his eyes. This couldn’t be happening, they weren’t dead, right? They  _ couldn’t _ be dead Strange had said they would  _ win _ and if this was happening then Thanos had probably succeeded and--oh god,  _ Earth. _ Vision had the Mind Stone in his  _ head _ what had Thanos  _ done to him _ he was  _ dead _ oh god oh god the others would have protected the Mind Stone with their  _ lives _ they were all  _ dead dead dead dead he should never have come up here should have stayed to protect them Peter had died in his arms and he couldn’t do  _ **_anything_ ** _ Vision Pepper Rhodey Peter they were all gone oh god oh god oh god _

He finally managed to focus on the world again. There were hot tear tracks on his face, smearing with his blood. The dramatic part of him said that was a metaphor for something, for this entire situation. The pain in his side was throbbing, a reminder of how close he had come to dying with the rest. At this point, he didn’t care.

The blue woman who had crashed into Thanos during the battle walked up next to him. “Thanos has all the Stones. He’ll be impossible to stop.”

Tony stared down at the pile of ashes that used to be Peter. “No he won’t.”

She stared at him. “I know my father, I know how powerful he is even without them all. There’s no way we can stop him.”

“Listen here,” Tony said, standing up and whirling around to face her. Pure fury was rising in him. Fury at himself for letting it get this far, fury at  _ Thanos _ for  _ taking his family. _ “We. Can. Stop. Him. I have no idea how right now, but we’ll figure something out. Because I couldn’t  _ protect _ Earth, so he can be  _ damn well sure I’ll avenge it.” _


End file.
